1. Field
Embodiments relate to a manifold device for a tube type solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A tube type solid oxide fuel cell may be superior to a flat type solid oxide fuel cell in terms of lifespan, thermal cycle, and pressurizing operability. In order to manufacture a power generation system having a desired output using the tube type solid oxide fuel cell, a bundle, a module, or a stack should be configured by properly arranging or laminating a plurality of cylindrical cells.
In order to manufacture a stack including, e.g., hundreds of cylindrical cells, bundles or stacks of several to dozens of cylindrical cells may be arranged or laminated such that a plurality of bundles or stacks may form a module. The bundles or stacks may include a manifold for distributively supplying fuel or oxidant to each of the cylindrical cells.